Halloween
by Katrinika
Summary: On a Halloween night Rini convinces Serena and the scouts to go trick or treating but when they go to the abandoned Hallowel mansion Serena disapears in it, now they must all, with the help of the Charmed ones, find her before the demon Koru gets to her.
1. Trick or treating

**Trick or treating**

Serena felt that her last nerve was being popped as Rini jumped up and down on her bed.

"Please Serena! Trick or treat! Trick or treat! Trick or treat!" She jumped up and down begging for Serena to give in.

"NO! I haven't been trick or treating in five years and me going now is pretty ridiculous." Serena exclaimed.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"FINE! Okay I'll go!" Serena gave in after half an hour of no's. The scouts would actually be surprised she resisted that long. But they weren't getting away so easily.

"But the girls have to come too okay?" Serena said and Rini nodded with joyous glee in her eyes.

Serena picked up the phone as soon as Rini went with her mother to get a costume.

"I have a test to study for." Amy said.

"I don't have anything to wear." Lita said.

"I'm not sure Serena, I'm too old for trick or treating." Mina said.

"I have to clean up the temple." Raye said.

"Guys. You can't allow me to leave on my own. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Serena pleaded. Several sigh and yes or Okays. Now Serena knew why she lasted that long. She had invented that!

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Rini and Serena's mother looked around the old costume shop for an outfit for Serena. Rini's had been simple but for Serena… The old shopkeeper walked up to Serena's mother.

"May I help you with something?" He asked.

"Yes please. I'm looking for a costume for my daughter. Here's a photograph." Her mother said and took out a picture of Serena and the shopkeeper smiled mischievously but Serena's mother didn't notice.

"I have the perfect costume. It's actually an original from the medieval age." The man said and behind red curtains there was a beautiful dress. It was a complete blue to bring out Serena's eyes.

"Yes. This is the one. I'll take this one. How much?" Her mother asked.

"Oh. That's fine ma'am. It would be a gift as Halloween night." The man said. Rini looked up surprised at this and suspiciously but took no importance in it.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena liked the dress. At lest we got that far. She put on dark blue mascara and let go of the two buns holding her hair on her head. Serena looked at it and it was extraordinary wavy and passed her knees so Serena though for a moment and got some scissors out and cut her hair until it barely passed her hip. Instead she decided to do a Celtic hairstyle. With two small locks from above her ear she made two small plats and tied them at the back forming a small kinda like tiara on the back of her hair and then with those two plats combined, she made one single plat.

Rini had her normal hairstyle but was dressed as a witch in black.

There were a few knocks on the door and Serena opened it to show a group of kids. They stared at her and screamed and ran away. Her friends came in just as she had opened the door. Serena turned to look at them.

"What did do?" She asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Mina said.

"Got scared of your face meatball head." Raye said although the _meatballs_ weren't there anymore.

Strangely they were all dressed as black witches. Although they kinda looked cool.

Rini bustle out of the door happily.

"Have fun honey!" Their mother called and disappeared inside the house closing the door.

"Lets go!" Rini said happily.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Rini. Can we go home now? I've had the whole population of kids run away from me by now." Serena said.

"We've only been to twenty seven houses Serena! Besides. It's not my fault our ugly." Rini said.

Actually anyone who said that would be completely lying. Serena looked stunning. It was as if the sun and moon only were shinning over her.

Rini ran up to a house that looked like a college party and Serena ran after her loosing her from sight for a mere second as she mixed into the crowd of elder college students.

"No Rini, lets try another house." Serena said and Rini looked at her and nodded. Just then several whistles were heard around Serena as the guys gave her space and looked at her checking her all over. A guy with messed up hair, shirt…everything came up to her with his smell of Vodka evident.

"Hey babe. Why don't I show you what a spook I can be today?" He said and got really closer to her.

"Thanks. But I'd rather you fuck someone else." Serena said and pushed Rini out of the crowd. Several oouuuouououo's where heard and the guy was about to raise his hand to hit her when someone else's hand blocked his. Serena looked and saw it was Darien.

"Go and buzz of Christian." Darien said and the guy walked away.

"What are you doing here Meatball head?" He asked.

"Actually I was taking Rini trick or treating and told her not to come into this house just before your _friend_ came up to me." Serena stated.

"Well, see you later jerk." Serena said and walked towards the group of girls that were waiting for her.

Then a group of boys and Darien got around the girls.

"Well. We'll go with you. How about we go trick or treating there?" A guy said and pointed to a huge abandoned mansion in front of them.

"The old Hallowell place? Na ah. I'm not entering that house even if my life depended on it." Serena said as they stood a few feet away from the gate.

"Scared meatball head?" Raye asked.

"No. It's just that… Witches were killed there!" Serena exclaimed.

"I dare you Serena. I'll give you cheats for the sailor V game."

"I'll give you twenty bucks."

"I'll give you thirty."

"I'll give you twenty five."

"I'll buy you a chocolate milkshake."

"I'll hack the school computers and make your –F's become A's." Darien said and Serena still wasn't convinced.

"I can't. Look, the house even has a lock." Serena said.

"Cry baby. Come on. I'll give you thirty if you at least knock on the door." A guy said.

"I don't want to go in guys I-" Serena started saying but then the house's clock struck twelve and a howl of pain was heard from the inside of the house and Serena looked to the ground as if deep in thought and she turned to face the gates of the house and walked towards the gate. Everyone fell into silence.

"Is she really going to do this?" Amy whispered.

"Raye I'm scared." Rini said and this from her was shocking.

"_Something's wrong."_ Darien thought. Everyone was left in a shocking silence as the gates opened by themselves and when they looked at the chains they saw they were burned and melted.

"I didn't think the girl had guts." A guy said.

Serena was about half way into the extra huge front garden when she looked back at the gates and with a swish of her hand the gates started to close slowly. They looked in shock as the melted chains reformed again and were closing the gate. Darien didn't have time to think and just ran in to the house and so did the scouts followed by Rini. The guys just left and prepared their money for tomorrow.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Serena walked towards the house. Her body had taken complete control of her mind. She didn't notice her friends coming towards her as fast as they could.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Luna and Artemis looked up from where they were sleeping as their moons glowed slightly and they felt the scouts were in danger. As fast as they could they ran out of the temple and ran to the great haunted mansion of Hallowell.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Serena! Serena wait!" Darien called. They were gaining up on her easily but she had reached the door now and as it opened swiftly. Serena stepped in and just two metres away, Darien was locked out but as he opened the door, the room was diferent and there wasn't any sign of Serena.


	2. P3

Piper placed a couple of herbs in the potion she was making but it exploded and smoke filled around the room.

"Wow, Piper, take it easy with the dried scorpion venom." Phoebe said coughing as she entered the kitchen. Just then Page orbed in and coughed too.

"What on earth are you cooking?" Page asked and orbed the smoke out the house.

"Ahh! This potion is never going to be done!" Piper said.

"Well, what potion is it?" Page asked.

"I'm more worried on who it's for." Phoebe said and Piper glared at her.

"If you must know, it's a pain ceasing potion for Chris. His first tooth is coming out and he tends to-" Piper started but just then a seat orbed on top of them and crashed to the floor just where Phoebe had been standing a minute ago. "Try to share his pain around. Chris! Stop orbing furniture on top of other people!" Piper called and tried to start the potion again but there was a gold glow all around them and the elders appeared around them.

"What is the occasion?" Piper asked.

"Piper, we have come with a serious business." Arkus an old man white hair to his shoulders in a ponytail and a short white beard.

"You have got to be kidding me. We just finished with the nexus and Zancu a week ago! What demon could possibly know that we're alive?" Piper asked.

"It is not that they know you are alive. It is that the old Hallowell place has recently reached its peak in magic." Mariah, a blond young elder with the appearance of a 21 year old said.

"But that house is in Japan." Phoebe said.

"And has been sealed to all mortals for about five centuries." Piper said.

"Hello, people. Can someone catch me up with family history?" Page asked.

"The old Hallowell place is a house our ancestors had in Japan. A demon was sealed there. More powerful than the nexus." An elder said.

"His powers where also sealed and the simple spike of his power would be a sign that he's found his only way out." Cassie the eldest looking elder said with white hair and soft features.

"What's his only way out?" Page asked.

"To bring his love back. Selene, Goddess of chaos and destruction but also love and hope." Maria said.

"But as I said. No normal mortal can enter that house." Piper said.

"That's because no normal mortal entered the house. The reincarnation of princess Serenity has been the one to be taken to the mansion, followed by his followers. Two elders from many years ago have accessed the house, the mother of Serenity, the Queen sent them all to earth to save them from death but the elders where too powerful and they gave their human bodies to take those of a cat." Diane said. An elder of thirty with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello, people? This is very interesting but what does it have to do with us?" Phoebe asked.

"If the Goddess Selene is resurrected she'll loose all love and hope by the thirst and greed of the demon." Arkus said.

"How are we meant to stop it anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"You're not. You're going to help the scouts find Serenity before it's too late. You'll know what to do next." Mariah said.

"I can't. I have Wyatt orbing all over Europe, Chris-" Piper said and a table was going to crash a table on the elders but she froze it. "Well, you can see how Chris is doing. I just can't leave them." Piper said.

"We gave Leo his powers back. He'll be able to look after them." Diane said.

"As if we don't have enough to do here, we're now international 'heroes'" Page said sarcastically.

"LEO!" Piper called. Just as she said it Leo appeared with Wyatt on his arms. He looked around strangely.

"The occasion is…?" He asked.

"Yeah, same feeling here." Phoebe said.

"The Elders want us to go to the old Hallowell place and stop Goddess Selene from awakening as her dark self." Piper said.

"Koru has awakened?" Leo asked.

"You know about this… guy?" Page asked.

"I should, he was my brother, well half-brother actually." Leo said.

"How good that you should feel like telling me after SIX YEARS OF MARRIAGE!" Piper yelled. The television orbed over Leo and Piper froze it a millimeter from his head.

"Chris, still practicing orbing?" Leo asked.

"Practicing! He's been trying to kill everyone in this room!" Piper yelled.

"You are to stay with the children while the charmed ones go to help Serena." Maria said.

"Okay, when are you going?" Leo asked.

"That's it? You're okay with it!" Piper yelled.

"This child is very important, she is our past, present and future. As Princess Serenity she crated Earth and life from her dreams, as Sailor Moon she has saved the whole world many times, she is destined to lead Earth's future, not destroy it. She is the one that will make an equal balance of good and evil. As the Dark Moon Selene she could destroy us all." Arkus said.

"Okay, we take the point, we'll go." Phoebe said.

"We'll teleport you there." Diane said.

"Description of the girl?" Page asked.

"She has long blond hair, blue eyes. We'll teleport you to where the two Elders are. Good luck charmed ones." Mariah said.

"Bye Honey." Leo said. Before they knew it they orbed in front of a large mansion with large gates behind them and two cats in front of them.

"You must be the charmed ones." Artemis said.

"The cat spoke." Page said.

"I think we heard that thank you very much." Piper said.

"We must meet with the other Senshi." Luna said.

"And, you are?" Phoebe asked.

"My name is Luna and this is my partner Artemis." Luna said.

"I'm Piper."

"Phoebe."

"Page."

"We must hurry, the time of the shadowed moon is coming." Artemis said.

"Okay?" Piper said.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Piper asked.

"First we must find the other girls." Luna said.

"In there?" Piper asked.

"Yes. You must remember that this is a very serious matter." Artemis said.

"Very well." Page said. They went to the house and opened the door. They saw a large ballroom and entered it. The door shut behind them and as they opened it again they saw a corridor.

"Does anyone have the feeling that we're in a maze?" Page asked.

"The maze that twisted hate and pain crates in a demon's mind." Phoebe said.

"Page, you have to detect where the Scouts are." Luna said.

"But I can't, I haven't received that power yet." Page said.

"Power is something that comes or one chooses to unveil. You must try." Artemis said. Page closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She heard the tiniest sound that they were making, then mutual silence. Her aura expanded and she heard shadows moving. Finally the confused whispers of teenager and without breaking the connection she held hands with Piper and Phoebe. Luna and Artemis held them on the foot and they orbed out of that room and appeared in front of the girls.

AN: Another chapter done! Just so you know, the one that gave me the idea of the cross over of Charmed and Sailor Moon was **mae-E**. She gave me most of the idea of the story, thanks Mae!


	3. One group

**One Group**

"I feel a good presence coming." Raye said. They saw the blue lights and the charmed ones plus Luna and Artemis apeared before them.

"You're the Sailor Scouts?" Piper asked.

"You're just kids!" Page said.

"Yeah. And you're too old for it." Rini said.

"Old?" Phoebe said and looked up in thought. "Well, you're kinda right."

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

"We're the Charmed Ones. I'm Phoebe, this is Piper and this is Page." Phoebe said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Well, we're the Sailor Scouts. I'm Mina."

"I'm Raye."

"I'm Amy."

"Lita."

"Rini."

"And I'm Darien."

"You're a Sailor Scout too?" Page asked.

"No! He's the reincarnation of Prince Endymon or Prince of Earth." Rini said.

"Scouts, Charmed ones. We have to find Serena." Artemis said.

"But how! This place is a maze." Lita said.

"I've tried scanning the house with the Mercury computer but it doesn't work." Amy said.

"I feel fuzzy." Rini said and dropped to the ground dizzily.

"You have to transform scouts. This house drains your mortal power." Luna said and the scouts nodded. One by one the scouts transformed and the Charmed ones watched in amazement. "You have to turn into your Prince form aswell Darien." Luna said and Darien nodded. He closed his eyes and a slight wind rushed through him and he turned into his prince form.

"What's your transformation?" Mars asked.

"We're witches. We don't transform." Piper said.

"So you exist?" Rini asked.

"Ofcourse we do. We're here aren't we?"

"How do we find Serena?" Darien asked.

"We could use the crystal." Phoebe said.

"Sure." Page said and extended her right hand. "Crystal." In a bluish light a purple crystal hld by a chain apeared. Then she extended her other hand. "Knife." It also apeared in seconds.

"Okay. Which of you is a familiar of her?" Piper asked.

"I am. She's my mum." Rini said.

"How old is Serena?"

"17." They said. They were to say the least shocked.

"And your dad is?" Rini pointed to Darien and they glared at him. Darien looked at them confused and turned red.

"No! It's not like that! Rini came from the future!" Darien said.

"Oh... Trust me. I know exactly what you felt." Piper said.

"Come here Rini. I just need a few drops of your blood." Page said and cut Rini in the finger and wiped her blood on the crystal. Then she made the knife disapear and the Crystal imedeately got life of its own and pointed towards a door.

"Here we go." Piper said.

**O  
O  
O  
**

**Ok. Another chapter up. So sorry it took so long. I'll probably update faster from now on. **


	4. Where am I?

**Where am I?**

Serena felt a horrible head ache as she tried to open her eyes. She felt the horrendous fever and felt drowsy. She used all the strength she could muster to sit up and look at her surroundings. She was lying on a stone bed and was surrounded by beautiful flowers all around her. She looked around trying to find any sign of her friends and trying to make sense how she had gotten there. She remembered entering the mansion and walking through it, but it felt like a dizzy dream.

"So, you're awake love." A voice said. Serena turned to look at a man of about twenty-nine years of age with blond hair and light colored eyes (Imagine a copy of Leo only younger).

"Who are you? Where am I?" Serena asked.

"This is a sanctuary in the Hallowell mansion. A gift from me to you, as proof of my love." He said and she looked at him with in questioning shock.

"Hallowell… Gift… Love… Wow! Love? I don't even know you!" Serena yelled and worsened her headache.

"But you will love. My name is Koru demon spirit of the house." He said and she took a step back as he walked closer.

"That's very nice but I already love someone else." Serena said walking away.

"Interruptions in fate that can be easily taken cared of." Koru said. Serena felt for her brooch but it wasn't there. Koru took it out and showed it to her. "Looking for this?"

"Give it back." She said and he smirked.

"It is a powerful device, but not powerful enough. Still I'm not going to give it to you." He said. Serena felt dizzy and leaned on her knees breathing deeply.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Serena whispered.

"Because of this place, being in your mortal form will weaken you. That is a very important reason for which I cannot give you back your… brooch. You have to die out of your mortal form." He said and she looked up at him shocked.

"You won't get rid of me so easily!" Serena yelled and her headache came back at full force.

"No, only your mortal soul will die and your real powers will come in." Koru said.

"My princess form?" She whispered.

"Yes… But even more powerful. You'll become Goddess Selene by my side." He said and she glared at him.

"You're insane!" She yelled and fell on her knees in pain.

"That's right, the faster you waste your energy, the faster you will die." Koru said and helped her stand up but Serena was too weak to so anything besides give him a weak glare. "Then you will be mine." He said and got his face closer to hers. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Never." Their lips met and Serena fell unconscious. Koru didn't know that the only way for her to turn into the princess was with her brooch.


End file.
